Time Can Be Funny In Dreams
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughters Chicory and Crescent are now 12, eligible for the games. Katniss thinks the games stopped because of the rebellion, or was she wrong? The 100th Quarter Quell and what is the twist this year. Please read and review. T because it is violent
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story for you! Yes, I got the title from Alice in Wonderland and I think it fits the story quite well! Please read and review.  
Leila xx**

I had just finished putting Chicory and Crescent to bed. My little girls were now 12 and luckily there were no Hunger Games left to put them in harms way!  
I went up to bed where Peeta was already half asleep. I slipped under the sheets and fell straight to sleep.

I woke up. Peeta was already up, I could hear him downstairs. He was probably making bread. Yes, he was. I could already smell the fresh bread and the scent wafted upstairs. It smelt so tasty; I couldn't wait to try it.

I pulled on my thin dressing gown over my nightgown and made my way down to the kitchen. I quietly slipped through the door and loudly said, 'Something smells yummy!'

'Katniss you scared me!' Peeta exclaimed before coming over to me and giving me a big hug.  
'I know [I laughed], how long have you been up?' I asked.  
'A while, I wanted to make the girls a special breakfast before we have to make our way over to the town.' Peeta said crestfallenly.  
'Why, what's happening today?' I said curiously.  
'Come on Katniss! It's not that easy to forget.' Peeta said angrily.  
'What exactly am I forgetting?' I worried. I didn't want Peeta to be angry with me, especially when I had no clue what he was on about.  
'Today is the 100th Hunger Games and our daughters are entering for the first time, how could you forget?' He accused.  
'Wait, what are you on about? We stopped the games all those years ago when we rebelled against the Capitol with District 13. The games stopped once and for all!' I exclaimed. Peeta had to be forgetting this. I mean the games hadn't started again, had they?  
'Are you crazy? We never rebelled against the Capitol, sweetheart. The games never stopped, they have continued ever since we won them. And District 13 was obliterated many, many years ago. Now, I think you better wake up the girls and send them down for breakfast. And I think you should get a bit of rest before we take them to the town for the reapings.' Peeta said softly, and then kissed me on the forehead.

All I could do was nod and walk out of the room, dazed. Surely that wasn't just a figment of my imagination. We did bring down the Capitol! But Peeta would never play a cruel trick like that on me about something as serious as this. The only option that has been presented to me is to trust Peeta and somehow what I thought had happened was all just a dream. A brilliant dream! And now I have come back down to the harsh cold reality. What a life!

I went to the twins' bedroom and opened the door.  
'Rise and shine, girls. You've got a big day today. Daddy's made you a nice special breakfast so go and get it while it's hot!' I exclaimed with a happy tone even though inside I was dying.  
Chicory woke up first and gave me a big hug. She then helped me to wake up Crescent and they both ran downstairs to Peeta for their special breakfast.  
This Hunger Games was the 4th Quarter Quell! There would obviously be a special surprise for the occasion as always. In the first Quarter Quell the citizens of each district voted on who would go into the games.  
In the 2nd Quarter Quell, 4 people from each district were chosen for the games! That was when Haymitch Abernathy won his games. Haymitch is like a grandfather to the twins!  
And then there was the Quarter Quell Peeta and I was in. It had all past victors come together to find the ultimate winner you could say.

Who knew what was coming this time! I just knew it couldn't be good. I was terrified for the girls. They're only 12 after all.  
I had to busy my mind so as to not dwell on the idea of them maybe being reaped today so I got changed into my best clothes and laid the girls dresses on their bed. Chicory's was a light blue that looked lovely on her as she took after me, with the Seam's classic grey eyes. Whereas Crescent took on her father's looks. She was just like him in every way, the same as Chicory was with me. You wouldn't know they were twins!  
Crescent's dress was pale pink which went well with her blond hair and blue eyes! I was so proud of my girls.

They were nearly finished eating downstairs so I quickly ran a bath for them and heated it. As soon as they had finished and come running upstairs I shepherded them into a bath and they quickly washed.  
'Did Daddy make you a nice breakfast?' I asked.  
'Of course, he made fresh bread with nuts and raisins in and we even had jam with it! It was superb!' Crescent exclaimed.  
'Ah that's great, sweetie!' I said beaming.  
'Mummy, I'm scared. What if I get picked?' Chicory said in a shaky voice. She looked ready to burst into tears.  
'Well, we have to hope that you don't get picked but if by any chance you do then just remember, you have me and daddy as your mentors and we'll make sure to keep you safe!' I reassured her.

Chicory didn't look as shaky after that but she was still quite pale. I couldn't think of anything else that would reassure her.  
I got the girls out of the bath and dried off. They went and changed into their clothes for the reaping.

I went downstairs to Peeta. He was busy washing up everything from breakfast. As he washed I dried.  
'Peeta, honey, you better get ready for the reapings. We have to get the girls down there and also be ready and waiting on the stage for the ceremony to start.' I announced through the silence.  
'Yes I suppose I should. Why did the games have to start in the first place? I don't know how the Capitol can live with themselves, getting entertainment out of watching poor, innocent children fight to the death. It's amazing how they just like to spend money getting drunk and betting on these kids when their own are perfectly safe! It makes me sick!' Peeta exclaimed with a raised voice.  
'Calm down Peeta, we need to put on a brave face for the girls so they don't get frightened. It is their first reaping after all. And their first reaping just so happens to be the 4th Quarter Quell so who knows what will happen!' I whispered softly to him to calm him down.  
'Ok Katniss, your right. I'm going to change, be back in a few minutes. While I'm changing get the girls ready to go so we can leave straight away,' Peeta said.

I went to the girls' room and they followed me into the hallway. They pulled their shoes on and were ready and waiting as Peeta emerged from our bedroom. Altogether we walked to the Justice Building as a family!

We finally arrived there and the girls turned to face Peeta and me. 'Now girls, you are going to have to be really brave for me and daddy. If you get scared just look at the stage and we'll be there ok. Now we have a gift for each of you.' I exclaimed.

Peeta pulled out from behind his back a little silver crescent moon necklace. I passed it to Crescent and she was speechless before giving us both nice big hugs. Then Peeta produced a little silver necklace with a chicory plant on it.

'Mum, Dad it's beautiful. It's a chicory plant!' Chicory cried happily.  
'And mine's a Crescent moon. We love them mum and dad!' Crescent cried.  
'We're very glad girls. Now let's fasten these on and then we'll get you into your lines so the reapings can begin shortly.' Peeta said enthusiastically.

I fastened the necklace around Chicory's neck as Peeta did the same with Crescent. We then shepherded them into the line so they could get their blood taken before making it to the 12 year old girls' line. We gave them quick kisses on the forehead before we made our way to the stage for the ceremony.

A little while later when the entire square was crowded Mayor Undersee came to the microphone to begin. He was looking a little old now and soon he would retire and Madge would take over from her father. Madge and I were still good friends after she gave me her Mockingjay pin for my games.  
Mayor Undersee gave the usual speech and then he called up Effie Trinket to the microphone. This year she was sporting a neon orange wig and she hadn't changed in the slightest. She looked the same every year apart from her ever changing wig colour.  
'Happy Hunger Games everyone! Now we have a special clip all the way from the Capitol and then after that we will be streaming live to the Capitol to find out what this years Quarter Quells twist will be. Isn't this exciting?' She perkily exclaimed.

I didn't watch the annual clip on the board. I was too busy watching Chicory and Crescent with the other 12 year old girls. They looked so small compared to the other roped off lines.  
A minute later and the clip was over and we were streaming live to the Capitol and President Snow took over!

'Welcome everyone! I think all of the Districts have now tuned in. Let's get the 100th Annual Hunger Games underway, shall we?' He shouted happily.  
I have a bad history with President Snow but I think he has finally stopped trying to eliminate me through the Hunger Games.  
'Now listen up everyone, I hold in my hand the envelope in which the twist lies for the 4th Quarter Quell. I hope you're all as excited as I am!' He cried.  
You could hear the shouts of pleasure from the Capitol citizens but I don't think the Districts are as happy as that.

Slowly President Snow unfolded the envelope and withdrew a single piece of paper.  
'And this year the Capitol has been shown a list from each district of all the 12-18 year old girls and boys eligible to compete. Each person in the Capitol has been allowed 1 bet each from each district and 1 for a boy and 1 for a girl. The boy and girl in each district with the most bets will be entered in the games. We already have the results from this so let's get this party started!' President Snow exclaimed!

**So, how did you like it? I am happy with the twist I came up with for the Quarter Quell. How do you like Chicory and Crescent? Please review and I will update as soon as possible.  
Leila xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone second chapter up. I am really happy with this story and I hope you like it too. Please read and review!  
Leila xx**

There was a stunned silence from the District. No one knew what to make of it, there was a chance of anyone being picked really. From the Capitol live stream there was a pause as they got all the bets in and in this new envelope was the list of all the new tributes off the 100th Annual Hunger Games.  
I guess Peeta could tell I looked worried so he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him but I guess it didn't come out that well.

'And we're back live from the Capitol with President Snow,' announced the commentator.  
'Welcome back everyone; I hold in my hand the list of all 24 tributes. Now let's begin, I will read out the list for you all and then your escorts will have the tributes come up to the stage as always.' Snow exclaimed.

List of Tributes!

District 1:  
Female: Aven Conary  
Male: Asthore Bowie

District 2:  
Female: Pixie Quinn  
Male: Shay Reilly

District 3:  
Female: Kerry McKinley  
Male: Kevin Lennon

District 4:   
Female: Faylinn Enya  
Male: Galvin Gallagher

District 5:  
Female: Kathleen Ennis  
Male: Acton Adair

District 6:  
Female: Lyric Manning  
Male: Marcell March

District 7:  
Female: Beauty Baldwin  
Male: Jaguar Ivory

District 8:  
Female: Temperance Arabelle  
Male: Gareth Orson

District 9:  
Female: Evangeline Errol  
Male: Evan Fairfax

District 10:  
Female: Carnation Chance  
Male: Caspian Howe  
  
District 11:  
Female: Hallie Gresham  
Male: Tyrell Prescott

'And last but certainly not least [President Snow announces] District 12.'  
I was certain he looked right at me and it chilled my bones.  
'We have a tie for District 12 girls, their names are: Chicory and Crescent Mellark!' Snow shouted.

'NO!' I screamed.  
As Chicory and Crescent made their way to the stage the Peacekeepers pulled me into the Justice Building to calm me down. Nothing made me calm down though. My little girls were being ripped away from me by President Snow's filthy hands. WHY?  
I couldn't hear who the male tribute was but I would find out soon enough. You know, because I will be mentoring him and trying to keep him alive as well as trying to keep my daughters alive.  
I could just about hear the national anthem of Panem playing outside and the doors of the Justice Building opened and in walked Peeta, Chicory, Crescent and a little boy whose name I couldn't remember. They all looked very solemn and grave.

I ran into Peeta's arms and he gave me a big hug. The girls and the boy had already been taken into their rooms to await visitors. We weren't allowed to visit them but we would see them soon enough on the train.  
'What's the boys' name?' I asked.  
'Wesley Carston,' Peeta announced.  
I don't think I knew the Carston family. I would still try and get him out of the games alive but my first priority was the girls. I wouldn't be able to survive without either one of them.

While the girls were getting visits we were driven to the train station to wait for them there. Once on the train I went to the bedroom I shared with Peeta and lay down on the bed and cried. Peeta offered some comfort but I couldn't be consoled.  
I guess Peeta left the room to meet Chicory, Crescent and Wesley but I don't really remember anything as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up suddenly and decided to check where everyone was. My stomach was rumbling so as I exited the room I made my way down to the dining carriage. No one was in there so I just grabbed 2 buttered rolls and went to look in the other carriages.  
After a few minutes I found them just starting the recap of the games. Chicory and Crescent saw me and smiled. I guess it was lucky that I could keep an eye on them in the games and keep them alive as long as I could.

'Hey everyone, sorry I was a little bit busy earlier but how's the recap going?' I asked shakily.  
'Ok I guess [says Peeta] but because the twist was all about betting on who would most likely win it, most of the tributes are older. Apart from the girls and Wesley here.'  
'Hi Wesley, I'm Katniss and I will be your shared mentor with Peeta.' I quickly said, he probably knew who I was but now we have properly met.  
'Maybe we should talk about it a little later Peeta.' I said unsteadily.  
'Your right, Katniss.' Peeta responded.  
'By that she means she just wants to talk about it when we're asleep,' Chicory muttered.  
'Is something wrong, Chicory?' I asked.  
'Yeah, actually there is, _Mum_!' Chicory said.  
'What might that be?' I whispered, afraid of the response I would get.  
'The problem is that me, Chicory and Wesley are all going into the Hunger Games arena to fight to the death when we're only 12. We have no chance against all these other tributes that are older than us. And you know it too, admit it. You have no idea how you're going to get us all out alive and its never going to happen. Chances are none of us are getting out alive!' Chicory shouted.

We all sat there stunned, I think Chicory was even a little taken aback about what she had said and her little outburst. Chicory looked at us all and then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

'I'll go and see if she's alright,' Peeta started.  
'No, let me go Peeta. I think I have some advice I can give her.' I replied.  
'Ok, you go but if you need any help just let me know.' Peeta agreed.

I nodded and then walked through the train carriages. I decided to check the girls' bedroom. But of course that would be the obvious place for me to find Chicory. I had already checked most of the train but there was one place very dear to me which I thought might be the place to find her…

The Roof!

I climbed the stairs to the roof quietly so as not to frighten her. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw Chicory sitting on the window sill, her eyes streaming with tears. At the sight my heart ached for her.  
I walked to her and sat opposite but Chicory wouldn't look at me.  
'Chicory, I know how you must feel. Trust me, I've felt it. Remember, I was in the games too.' I said.  
'But you didn't have a twin sister also going in there.' She snapped back.  
'You're right, I didn't. But I had my little sister Prim who was chosen and I made the decision to go in for her.' I choked out. Talking about Prim still broke my heart.  
'It's not the same though, Mum.' Chicory explained helplessly, the fight swept out of her.  
'Chicory, I'll be with you every step of the way. Always in your heart, guiding you AND Crescent to victory. Both Dad and I will be helping you all we can!' I whispered softly.  
Chicory looked at me and then sank into my arms, weeping. I pulled her close to me and soothed her as best I could.  
After a while Peeta came up and kneeled down beside Chicory.  
'Hey, Chick. You all right now?' Peeta asked, caringly.  
'Yes Dad. You and Mum are going to be in my heart guiding me through the games and helping me and Crescent all you can. Aren't you Dad?' Chicory exclaimed.  
'Yes, of course we are. Now, I think you should head to bed. Crescent's already getting ready for bed and you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow.' Peeta said.  
'Ok Dad. Night Mum, love you. Night Dad, love you.' Chicory beamed at us before making her way down to her room.

We called goodnight after her.  
'So how did it go?' Peeta asked.  
'Well, she was angry at first but I just told her that we'd be there all the way with her and Crescent and then she just got upset. And then you found us.' I replied.  
'Sounds ok now then. Well, we better get some rest too. We have the Chariots tomorrow and then we have the training time. Not long now.' Peeta murmured.

We walked to our room together and fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning still entangled in Peeta's arms. His breathing was still heavy but slightly muffled from the pillow that his face was buried in. His mouth was curled into a smile and as I surveyed the rest of his face I noticed little tufts of his blonde hair peeking out from the back of his head.  
Quickly I disentangled myself from Peeta's strong bakers arms and checked the alarm clock next to the bed.  
The time read 7:05. The latest the girls and Wesley could get up was 8am. We would be at the Capitol by 10 and by the time everyone had showered, eaten and dressed we would be nearly there.  
I knew that once we got there we would be swamped with cameras trying to get a glance of this years tributes; I just hoped it wouldn't happen. My girls shouldn't be here and they really don't need that kind of publicity. No one does.

Bracingly I gently pulled off the duvet that covered my body and let the cold air in the room attack my legs. I got up and made sure Peeta was tucked in and wouldn't awake suddenly. I wanted to check on the girls before my shower. I wanted to watch them sleep, try and pretend they weren't entered into this harsh cold game.

Woolly slippers were positioned by the bed and I stuck my feet in quick before crossing the room in a couple of long quiet strides. The door handle was cold against my warm skin and I gripped it before slowly twisting it. I stepped aside as I swung the door behind me. A loud creak emanated from the wooden door and I swivelled my head to see Peeta. Thankfully he was still sleeping and hadn't been awoken by the noise.  
I silently slipped out of the room like a ghost in the night and padded along the corridor in my woolly slippers. There was no noise coming from anywhere in the carriage apart from the slight whirring of the train as we moved along the tracks at 100mph. It was a wonder we never crashed to be honest, all this technology could easily fail at any moment and yet we're on our way to the Capitol safe and sound.

Wesley's room was opposite the girls as was normal on a Capitol train. When I stepped into the middle of the corridor I could hear gentle snores from Wesley's room and silence from the girls'. I didn't want to wake Wesley so Peeta could do that once he was up. He didn't need to be up for a while anyway. None of us did but I could never sleep when I was here.  
It's still hard to believe that all that stuff about the rebellion and us stopping the Hunger Games forever was all in my imagination. It never actually happened. The funny thing is, I don't even remember mentoring any tributes for the past few years and it doesn't make any sense.

I walked into the girls' room and saw two sleeping girls fast asleep. I was suddenly overwhelmed with images of their childhood. First cries, sleepless nights, grazed knees and many more memories. I had brought my scrapbook with me. My scrapbook filled with all the pictures I had of the girls, me and Peeta. I brought it with me just in case the worst happened. Just in case one was lost from us. No! I couldn't think like that. I was their mentor and I would be strong for them. I would win as many sponsors as I could for my girls and get them back alive!

I crossed the room to the bed and sat on the bottom bunk where Chicory lay sound asleep. Her light brown hair was splayed out across the pillow revealing her pale face. Her eyes closed shut and her chest rising to let out a breath and take one in. I smiled. I could see Chicory smiling as if joining me in laughter but it was just her dream. Happy dreams were always good before the games. You needed enough sleep to survive.

Crescent was asleep on the top bunk but unlike Chicory she was on her side with a book trapped underneath her body. I was always telling her off for late night reading, telling her she would get bad eyesight and need glasses but she never listened. She was always a heavy sleeper so it was easy for me to shift her body upwards and take the book from under her. She was reading Charles Dickens 'A Christmas Carol. I marked her place before placing the book by her head. She must've got her love of reading from Peeta because she was always silent like him and loved to paint whereas I and Chicory wanted to get out there and hunt. Do something, not just sit around.  
There was a chair opposite the bunks so I settled myself down and was asleep within minutes…

I could hear a faint 1…2…3 before I was fully awoken with a loud shout of 'Wake up Mum!' from Peeta and the girls. In that one moment I completely forgot where I was. I was happy with my amazing husband and my brilliant girls and that's all that mattered until I clattered back to earth with reality after realising my surroundings. The girls were in fits of laughter whilst Peeta gazed lovingly at me. I returned the gaze before announcing to my giggling girls, 'why don't you two get showered and dressed then come down to breakfast. Is Wesley already down at breakfast Peeta?'  
'Ok mummy.' Replied the girls before they had a playful argument about who got the shower first. Peeta and I exited the room and Peeta responded that Wesley had gone down to breakfast and would wait for us. I kissed Peeta on the cheek before we walked into the dining room where Wesley was patiently waiting. He looked so solemn and glum that it broke my heart.  
'Good morning, Wesley. Are you alright?' I said.  
Wesley's head shot right up and as he looked right at me he seemed to break down. He started weeping so as a motherly instinct I ran to him.  
'I want my family. I want my mum and I want to be back at home. I want to survive.' Wesley sobbed into my shoulder.  
Peeta kneeled down beside me and helped comfort Wesley. He reassured him, 'Wesley, we will get you through this. You know we want our girls' home but we also want to get you home. We are going to do our best to get you all home. If it's the last thing we ever do we will try and get you all home. Now, our girls' might need some protecting out there so would you be able to ally them in the games?'  
'Course.' Wesley grinned before wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

At that precise moment, as if on cue, the Chicory and Crescent bounded into the room happy as ever and called good morning to Wesley before sitting down at the table, ready to start the meal. I checked to see what the girls were wearing. Chicory was dressed in a purple dress with a plaited brown belt around her middle. She wore it with some white high tops. She looked so pretty I felt like crying. Maybe this is what it would be like when she made it to prom.  
Crescent was in exactly the same dress and wearing the same shoes just in different colours. She wore a baby blue dress and black high tops. Both of them also had the same hairstyle. I loved how they did this all the time. They wanted to make an impression in the public eye of the Capitol and this is the way they would do it. They would show they were twins, be proud of it and walk into the Capitol with their heads held high, sisterly love all around them and they would be dazzling and win all the sponsors. That's how they will win, I know it. And they know it too. We all know it.

Me and Peeta sat opposite the tributes and talked them through how the day would work. 'So once we have eaten breakfast you'll go and brush your teeth and what not then we'll meet in the living room carriage to talk about the games. We will reach the Capitol in just over an hour and once there you will be taken straight to your make up teams before meeting your stylists. Your stylists will show you your chariot outfit and then you will all be brought together for the chariot ride. The chariot ride will bring you into the President's circle where he will announce the opening of the Hunger Games and then we will have dinner tonight before watching any Capitol announcements and resting for training tomorrow. Everyone happy?' I explained whilst the Avoxes delivered food to our plates.  
'No but since we have no choice in the matter, let's do it!' Chicory exclaimed as she beamed up at me. I smiled back. It was best to keep her happy for as long as I could. She didn't need to worry, just yet.  
'Well, dig in then.' Peeta whooped.

And we did just that. I watched as the girls devoured bread rolls soft with melted butter, crispy bacon and eggs, fruit yoghurts and breakfast smoothies. I ate my own food but not with as much satisfaction. I had already been here before, seen everything they would see, tasted this food. Nothing was new to me. Nothing.  
It didn't take long for us to be all stuffed and full of the rich Capitol food. Soon enough it was just Peeta and I sitting at the table.  
'You ready for this, Peeta? To mentor our kids into the games and watch them fight?' I asked shakily.  
'Who is ever ready to see that? At least we have a chance to get them out alive but I think it's worse for Wesley's family. Depending on us to keep him alive as well as our own two. It's not going to be easy but I really think we can do it Katniss, we really can! We'll separate sponsors so Wesley still gets them and get as many things as possible to keep them alive. We'll drum survival skills into their ears so they never forget between the three of them now that Wesley has allied them. Come on Katniss, don't you think we can do it?' Peeta rushed excitedly.  
'If you think we can achieve it then we can' I said and we laughed, tears in our eyes.

I was sat in a reclining chair by the window, watching the scenery outside fly by. I'd heard tales that had been passed down from generation to generation about before Panem was made. Where everyone was happy, had enough food and didn't have a government as controlling as the Capitol. Then Panem was made. And I see the countryside around us being ruined every minute of everyday. Panem was changing the world, destroying it! Soon there would be nothing left, not even us.  
The Games thankfully would be gone but so would we. Us. The people of Panem will end up being obliterated from this life because of the Capitol. The way they run Panem is stupid. Sectioning us off into districts. Why is it so bad that we meet? We haven't got resources that could beat the Capitol in another rebellion so there's no point for that. We can't strike against the Capitol at all. We're too weak.  
I wonder what Effie would say if she was here right now. I heard Effie got promoted to District 5 before she… before she… passed on.  
It still brings tears to my eyes thinking of the day when she visited us. So happy to see us in District 12. Her only day there. And then the mines near the surface exploded. Everyone inside died and anyone passing by, including…Effie.

Haymitch and Effie may not have got on when around Peeta and me but I'm sure they had a secret fancy for each other. Haymitch always looked at her longingly when she walked away even though he would never admit it. And Effie always had something to say about the way he acted. As if she was trying to make him into a proper man that she could be with for the rest of her life.  
Haymitch was around the day Effie passed away and I think when she died a bit of him died with her. He was a crazy old man now, never coming out unless to go to the hob and buy liquor. And when he was home he just sat in a rocking chair staring into the flickering flames of his homemade fire.

'Mum! Mum, we can see the beginning of the Capitol Hill. Come see Mum!' Crescent shrieked happily. I obediently got up and walked with her to the window and watched as slowly we crept up the hill, getting ever closer.  
'Crescent, wave with me. And you too, Wesley, when we get to the top.' Chicory ordered.

She might not be happy to be here but she knows how to put on a show. She knew to get sponsors she needed to catch the Capitol's eye and make herself known to the people. Chicory took after Peeta that way. I remember when I was on the train here at the 74th Annual Hunger Games and Peeta encouraged me to wave and smile but I sat glaring at the chairs. I didn't see why I should wave to them. They had taken me away from my home, my Prim and my safety. There was nothing good about these people. Haymitch made me see sense just before I got into the arena though. And I caught the eye of many people causing myself to get sponsors and let Peeta and I emerge the victors!


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Chicory, Crescent and Wesley all waved frantically as we passed all the Capitol people, veering to get a look at this year's tributes like they were shiny new toys about to be played with my a load of pre-schoolers. I hated it but I watched in apt silence as they struggled to make themselves known to the people of Panem.  
'Mum, why are they wearing those ridiculous clothes?' Crescent asked.  
'It's the fashion of this country,' I responded.  
'It's stupid,' came Chicory's reply.  
'That it is, Chic,' Peeta said, taking the words out of my mouth, before coming over and kissing my cheek.  
'Mr and Mrs Everdeen, why do they watch us like this. It makes me feel like I'm the last piece of cake that everyone wants but can't eat,' Wesley shuddered.  
'Please Wesley, call us Katniss and Peeta. They watch because they need something to root for, something to hold onto and to keep them entertained. They look at you because they want to see some action, some drama, the games are something that they can look forward to. Even if it means seeing innocent children die,' I answered, matter of factly. That was the truth of the situation and there was no way to say it any better.  
Wesley nodded, and so did the girls. They all understood the ways of the Capitol.

I knew we had reached the top of the mountain by the slowing of the train. And it came to a gentle stop, while Wesley, Chicory and Crescent looked at us in fear. I thought quickly of a little pep talk and saying something to reassure them about what would happen next. I think Peeta could see little cogs turning in my brain.  
'Listen guys, Effie is going to take you into the building and you will meet your stylists like we said earlier. You'll see us again just before you get into the Chariots. Don't worry about anything, we'll be there waiting for you,' Peeta explained.  
They all gulped and I watched as Chicory and Crescent, as if in sync, both reached for their necklaces and rubbed them in anxiety. My heart felt like it had burst into 1000 tiny little pieces.  
I rose from my chair and hugged Wesley, Crescent and Chicory in turn, placing a kiss on each other their heads. Even though Wesley wasn't my child I would try and be a mother to him whilst he was in our care.  
'Don't worry, I'm sure your stylists will be lovely. Now here is Effie, we'll see you very soon,' I said to them as Effie Trinket emerged into the carriage.  
'All ready to go?' Effie asked briskly.  
They all nodded and followed her out of the carriage and I returned Chicory and Crescents kisses that they blew my way. Wesley gave a slight smile, to reassure us he wasn't too scared. And then Peeta and I were alone in the carriage.  
'Well, the games are getting closer,' I whispered quietly.  
'Don't think about it Katniss, it's better that way. Just think of having a great time with the girls, as if everyday was your last,' Peeta told me.  
I nodded and kissed Peeta before walking out with him, hand in hand, and walking through the double doors into the Capitol Justice Building...

* * *

After we got into the justice building a blonde headed Avox showed us to our room. We thanked her profusely and settled in. We had no clue how long these games were going to last, we might aswell make the most of our room. I unpacked the few belongings I had brought before leaving Peeta and taking a nice long shower. The jet showers were just as nice as I remembered my first time, washing in one. I remembered how I had flicked through all the buttons, coming out and smelling like every kind of flower there was.  
As I left the porcelain bathroom and the steamed mirrors and glass I thought about my first games before vanishing the thoughts into a dark corner of my mind, wishing I had some sort of magic power to forget those images forever. Peeta was admiring the fancy clothes and he smiled at me as I entered the room. He grabbed his own towel before walking into the bathroom to clean up. I examined all the clothes that were inside and settled on a checkered blue and white shirt with a white skirt and some blue leather ballet type slippers. I changed quickly and set to work on my hair. I figured I'd braid it again, bring back the old memories and show the President I haven't forgotten what the games have done to me. My expert fingers worked quickly and finished the braid. Tying it quickly I set to work on straightening the remaining hair that I hadn't plaited into the braid.  
Peeta came out soon after and got changed too. I helped him gel his hair before washing off the remaining gel, clinging to my fingers.  
When we were both ready we talked until we got the announcement from Effie to see the kids.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Crescent, Wesley and I had all been split up. We were all taken to different cubicles where our clothes were thrown away and replaced by thin blue hospital gowns. I had been instructed to lie down on the hard seat where I was poked and prodded with all different types of 'torture looking instruments'. A lady and 2 men surrounded me and I watched nervously as they inspected every part of me. Within minutes they had started stripping my legs of what little hair was there and replacing it with cream to shave them. They then hacked away at my eyebrows, pulling them all until I was worried there was nothing left. Each part of my body was looked at and in some way changed until they walked me away from the little chamber and into a new room where they left me... alone.  
I sat there, worried about who was coming to see me. Would it be mum and dad or would it be the President, telling me I had said or did something wrong already. I just sat there, knees hugged to my chest and my breathing ragged and shallow as I slowly worked myself into a panic. Until a door opened and time seemed to stop still...

'Hi, I'm Devlin, Devlin Carr. I'm your stylist.' A young man said walking towards me and sitting down.  
My mouth was open wide, gaping in amazement. He wore a crisp black shirt with cotton trousers while over his shirt he wore a silver slim fit tie and a sparkly silver waistcoat. His face had silver sparkles all over, even in his hair! He looked like the magicians I had seen in one of Crescent's books.  
'Hi- I- I'm Chicory. Chicory Mellark, what do you do?' I stammered.  
'Hi Chicory, I'm here to design your outfits and make sure you make an impression on the Capitol. That way you can get sponsors. Now, Chicory, tell me a little bit about yourself? Maybe I can get a feel for your personality and character,' Devlin asked.  
I nodded and began, 'Well I'm Chicory and I have a twin sister named Crescent. She loves to read like our father but I love to hunt and I love the outdoors like my mother, Katniss. She showed me how to hunt when I was really young and I also love hanging out with my friends,' I said to him. I marvelled at how easy it was to talk to him.  
'Wow, so you definitely take after Katniss. I watched her in the games, you know? I was only 8 but I watched her anyway, and I wanted her to win! She was my favourite right from the very beginning and I always rooted for her,' Devlin confided.  
'Really! Wow! I've never seen my mum in the games. She doesn't want me or Crescent to watch it. She thinks it will haunt us,' I responded.  
'Well she's right. Those games were scary. But anyway, would you like to see your dress? Me and the 2 other stylists, Crescent's Bowie and Wesley's Teegan, decided how the formation of the Chariot would be. You see, the Capitol wouldn't pay for a bigger one, even though three of you cannot fit into that chariot! Are you ready to be brave, Chicory Mellark?' Devlin exclaimed dramatically.  
I nodded eagerly!  
'That's good, you'll need your bravery. Come see your dress,' Devlin remarked.

I followed Devlin from the cell like room and into another room filled with different dresses of all shapes, sizes and colours. I looked around in amazement. There were so many. Devlin came up behind me and covered my eyes, leading me towards a rack full of dresses that had been placed in the centre of the room. I listened to him rifling through them, whilst his other hand kept my eyes covered. Suddenly he removed them and I was looking at the prettiest dress I had ever seen!  
A black dress made of satin material faced me. A cape of sparkling paper like flames fluttered behind it. The black dress wasn't completely black though, the red velvet skirt made the whole outfit stand out. I realised that the black represented the coal miners from our district and the red showed the flames and the coal being burnt.  
'Wow, it's beautiful!' I exclaimed.  
'Thank you. I'm glad you like it,' Devlin laughed.  
'Does Crescent have the same dress?' I asked.  
'Not exactly,' replied Devlin.  
I forgot about it and waited until Devlin left before changing into the beautiful dress and cape. I figured that at the rate the Chariots would be travelling, my cape would be flying behind me making me look like the coals had been set alight. Once I was dressed I opened the door and showed Devlin the perfect fit.  
'Woah! You look stunning, like a little spark ready to ignite.' Devlin cried.  
'I know, thanks to your amazing design, are we seeing the others soon?' I asked.  
'Yes, we're going right now,' Devlin replied.

I walked next to Devlin through the twist and turns of the Justice Building's basement. Eventually we came to the chariot room. So many golden Chariots littered the room and I gaped at them all. I saw lots of tributes from other districts standing around in their own costumes. Right at the back, by the last Chariot, stood Wes and Crescent. They were talking together but looked up as I ran towards them.  
'Hey guys, nice outfits,' I exclaimed.  
'You too, Chic. Love the flames, are outfits aren't as nice as yours.' Crescent said enviously.  
Crescent and Wes were dressed in simple black outfits, their faces smudged with charcoal. I wondered why mine was slightly fancier than theirs. I didn't wonder for long because Devlin, Bowie and Teegan joined us and explained everyone.  
'Hello, I'm Teegan [said Teegan], I am Wesley's stylist and I'd like to explain why your costumes are varied. As you know the Capitol wouldn't pay the extra money to get us a bigger Chariot so we had to make a formation with you and make a kind of play. Wes and Crescent, you two will have to act as if you're a coal miners family and all each other have. You can create this effect by holding hands and playing to the effect of the charcoal smeared on your faces. But you... Chicory will be a little spark. You will have to be brave! Crescent and Wes will be standing in the Chariot while you will have to be balanced on the edge, on a little board added to keep you safe. Standing on that board, your fiery cape will keep you standing with the help of your balance, which your mother said was excellent! You will be a little spark igniting the hope in the couple's lives. Everyone like it?' Teegan exclaimed.  
We all loved it. Then I saw Mum and Dad and everything was complete...

_Hey everyone, I will write about the Chariots and training in the next chapter. I hope you liked this. I tried to put some thought into the outfits and let me know any suggestions about other tributes outfits or just give feedback. Thankyou._** Also I won't update until I get at least 5 more reviews!**_Leila xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Chicory's POV  
'Mum, Dad!' I shouted as they walked briskly over to us.  
'Hey guys, you all look great in your costumes,' Dad said as they came to stand beside us.  
I beamed up at him, this was actually a fun part of the games. I wasn't going to ruin it by thinking about the actual games.  
'So, Bowie, Devlin and Teegan,' mum started, 'What is the idea for the chariot? I mean seeing as the Capitol won't allow us to have a bigger Chariot even though we need one!' Mum sniffed.  
'That is unfortunate,' Bowie muttered.  
'Well, Katniss... We have decided that Crescent and Wesley will pretend to be a miner couple and Chicory will be a little spark! She will be the spark igniting their life and making it better! In the interviews she will be known as a little you. You are the Girl on Fire and she is your Little Spark!' Devlin announced dramatically.  
'I like this new idea,' dad exclaimed excitedly.  
'Me too, you have a great role, Chicory!' Everyone said.  
'Ok, everyone. Start loading into the Chariots now.' A gamekeeper announced over the buzzing of voices in the room.  
'That's our cue, everyone,' Teegan said.  
I rubbed my locket between my fingertips, gulping to hide my fear. I could tell Crescent was nervous because I could see her biting her lip. Over the years she had bitten it during her swimming competition, her piano recital, her dance show and many more times.  
'Now, Crescent and Wesley, step into the main part of the Chariot first. Would you be able to hold hands?' Bowie asked.  
They nodded and quickly clasped their hands by their sides. Teegan quickly smudged their faces a tiny bit more to spread the charcoal.  
'Ok, are you ready to be a little spark?' Whispered Devlin.  
I nodded and took his outstretched hand, boosting me onto the plank of the wood at the edge of the Chariot. His fingers dropped from my black fur boots as I stood precariously on the Chariot. The slightest bad move and I'd fall of the Chariot halfway through the ride.  
'Are you sure she's safe up there?' Asked mum, voicing my own thoughts.  
'You'll be ok, won't you, Little Spark?' Said Devlin.  
I worked up the courage to nod and as confidently as I could I let go of the Chariot sides to prove I'd be fine.  
'That's it! You three look stunning!' Exclaimed Effie, walking over to us, her lime green wig bobbing as she came nearer.  
'Thankyou Effie,' We chorused.  
'Well let's get this show on the road!' Clapped Bowie.  
I gingerly placed one hand on the back of the Chariot and righted myself on the plank of wood. I waved slightly to Mum, Dad, Bowie, Teegan and especially Devlin.  
We began to move...the show had begin!  
I watched from the back of the line as District 1 paraded around the square before going down the wide aisle towards the President's chair where he would declare the Games 'Officially' open.  
The other district chariots followed suit and it was finally our turn...  
I steadied my sweaty palms on the Chariot and readied my face, smiling. We started to move quicker, the horses cantering around the square. We were in view of the Capitol now, all around me were screaming fans, ridiculous-looking people, and hundreds of staring eyes fixated right on us!  
Crescent smiled up at me before standing back like she had been. Wesley stood as still as a statue apart from his arm, waving almost mechanically to the crowd. As the Chariot moved I got more into the rhythm of the horses canter and I began to balance myself so that I could smile and wave properly at the crowd without falling off!  
I managed to grasp the end of a bouquet of red tulips. I could smell the flowery aroma wafting through the air as the Chariot moved. They smelt lovely! I waved and blew kisses in the general direction that the bouquet had come from. I continued playing with the crowd, as if I was a bullfighter and they were the bulls, until we eventually came to a stop with all the other districts at the front of the Mayor's high chair.  
Now was the time...The Hunger Games would officially open!  
'Thankyou Districts, thankyou! For that excellent display, you all look stunning,' the President announced. 'We salute your bravery and your sacrifice. And may the odds be ever in YOUR favour!'  
The crowd screamed their honour to us. I watched them throw flowers and tokens to their favourite district. I was happy that Crescent, Wes and I were also getting them. Hopefully we could count on a few sponsors.  
'Thankyou tributes, remember to report to training tomorrow at 10:00 sharp!' Announced President Hugo.  
And a minute later we were travelling back along the aisle at a slower speed before stopping at the basement once again.  
'You guys were amazing!' Teegan exclaimed.  
'You were literally the stars of the show,' Mum and Dad added.  
'Especially you,' Devlin said to me.  
I blushed and smiled. But everywhere I looked, all I could see were glaring faces, fixated on US! Mum looked the way I was staring back at the other tributes, challenging their gaze.  
'Don't worry about them Chic, those guys staring are careers. They always think their better than us but your father and I managed to win and so will you three. Their glaring because you were better than them in the Chariots,' Mum stated.  
I jumped off the back of the Chariot with a flourish. Crescent hopped off with the assistance of Wesley. Secretly I think something's going on with them...don't tell Crescent.  
'Well how about we all go up to our room and show you around before dinner?' Dad said.  
I waved goodbye to Devlin and the other stylists before following a talkative lime green Effie into the lift. I had not seen my prep team since I'd met with Devlin, not that I mind not seeing those freakish people.  
'Welcome to the Penthouse a.k.a Suite 12!' Effie exclaimed as the lift stopped and opened slowly in the middle of an astounding apartment!  
The floors had luscious furry carpets with coloured rugs across the floor. The sofas further in the room were strewn with pillows. The walls were adorned with coloured paint, making the apartment feel homely in an instance.  
'Woah! This is so cool!' Wesley shouted, jumping out of the lift and seating himself in a fluffy green armchair(similar to the colour of Effie's hair!)  
'I know, just what I was thinking,' Crescent replied to Wes before running out herself and flinging down onto the sofa nearest to Wesley. Mum and Dad followed them out whilst I emerged last, staring in wonder at the amazing decor.  
'Well I guess you don't want to see your rooms then?' Dad teased.  
Crescent jumped up at once and followed Dad past the dining table, chairs and flat screen tv out into a longer corridor.  
I trailed behind Wesley to the corridor before Mum barred my way.  
'I need to ask you a favour, Chic,' Mum said.  
'About what?' I asked.  
'About rooms. You see Chic, the Capitol, like with the Chariots, decided they wouldn't pay extra for another room. Therefore me and your father shall share as always but would you mind sharing with Crescent? The bed will be a mattress on the floor though, can you cope?' Mum asked.  
I thought about the way Crescent would react, having to sleep on the floor. She'd probably take it a lot worse, whereas I didn't mind.  
'No problem, can I go and see the room now?'  
'You may, I love you sweetheart,' Mum called.  
'Love you too Mum.'  
I followed the sound of voices until I came to a solid oak door, half opened, squeals emanating from inside, obviously Crescent.  
I tentatively pushed on the door and walked in to find a four poster bed with silver drapes hanging on either side. A small compact table stood on the left side of the bed, holding a modernised digital clock with red flashing numbers, waiting to be set. In one corner where a wall should be stood a magnificent looking screen. Like a huge TV screen although I knew better.  
I had been told all about these. The remote that controlled it had 12 settings. One for each district, and when you pressed a button, an image from the selected district showed up. It was to cure homesickness whilst awaiting for the arena.  
'Wow!' I gasped.  
'It's great isn't it, Chic?' Asked Crescent.  
'That it is,' I replied in wonder.  
The other side of the four poster held a single mattress with sheets, a duvet and a pillow a top it.  
My bed.  
Wow, the Capitol really is selfish with money, eh?  
'Come on Wesley, let's leave the girls to settle in. You're room is just across the hall,' Dad said.  
They departed, leaving the door wide open. I dropped my bag of belongings on the mattress, just leaving it there and wandering the room.  
'What's the matter, Chic?'  
'Nothing, I guess I'm just thinking Crescent.'  
'But what about?'  
The Games, and how all three of us are going to make it out alive,' I responded.  
'We'll do it. And we'll have Mum and Dad's help, they'll strategise for us. Don't worry about it,' Crescent assured me.  
I shrugged and flopped down onto the mattress, kicking my bag off. Crescent jumped onto the four poster, flicking through the buttons of the screen, marvelling at the districts.  
'Ok guys,' Effie shouted briskly, 'Dinner is in 15 minutes. I expect you to come to the table with washed hands and bring your best table manners.'  
I scoffed. Effie was so predictable sometimes.  
Crescent and I walked into the dining room on time, hands washed and arms linked, chattering away.  
I glanced at Wesley, who was already sitting down, and I noticed he was watching Crescent without meaning to. I could just tell Crescent felt the same way. Too bad they were both too shy to tell each other. Maybe I'd have to intervene slightly before the games began...


End file.
